121515 - I'll Help
03:48 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:48 -- 03:48 AT: hello 03:48 AT: Hey. 03:50 AT: howre you doing? 03:50 AT: I'm okay. 03:51 AT: What about you? 03:51 AT: mmmm 03:51 AT: calmish 03:51 AT: i suppose 03:51 AT: What's botherring you 03:51 AT: Besides the obvious things 03:51 AT: Which we're going to be ablle to fix 03:52 AT: heh 03:52 AT: well 03:52 AT: there is the fact that if 03:52 AT: anyone tries to make a deal with me right now 03:52 AT: i will probably give in without negotiating 03:52 AT: at all 03:54 AT: Then lleave the deallmaking to me if necessarry 03:56 AT: i'm not sure 03:56 AT: i can i'm really not 03:57 AT: in my right mind? i guess 03:57 AT: I underrstand that 03:57 AT: And can empathize, somewhat 03:59 AT: Do you want to tallk about it? 03:59 AT: Orr is therre reallly not much to be done therre forr now 04:01 AT: i'm not... sure? i 04:01 AT: really messed up and i can't stop thinking about it 04:02 AT: I know how that is. 04:02 AT: :( 04:04 AT: he 04:04 AT: he said it made us even 04:04 AT: but i would never 04:04 AT: have wanted him given to them 04:04 AT: He knows that. 04:04 AT: I'm surre he knows that. 04:04 AT: i know... i think he was trying to make me feel better 04:05 AT: He's an idiot, and prrobablly thought saying that woulld make you feell betterr, yeah. 04:06 AT: he's stuck in the archives 04:06 AT: his deadself is with the terrors and his alive self is in the archives 04:07 AT: Can we get his allive sellf out? 04:07 AT: i don't know 04:07 AT: We sorrt of need him forr the game. 04:07 AT: i'm trying to think of ways i can do something 04:07 AT: I'lll see about it 04:07 AT: please we 04:07 AT: we just don't need anymore dealss 04:08 AT: why don't i know the rules 04:08 AT: i'm supposed to be all about the game rules 04:08 AT: aren't i? 04:08 AT: I'lll see about hellping you get alll of those put togetherr, too 04:08 AT: I have some ideas. 04:09 AT: You're not dealling with alll of this allone, Aaisha 04:09 AT: Neverr forrget that. 04:10 AT: okay 04:10 AT: okay i know i'm trying to stay away from everything 04:10 AT: because i... i don't know what i'll do right now 04:11 AT: I underrstand. 04:11 AT: It's a harrd pllace. 04:12 AT: yes 04:12 AT: ... 04:12 AT: old habits are coming back 04:13 AT: Oh? 04:13 AT: i 04:13 AT: ... i pushed serios to get angry with his matesprit 04:13 AT: Forr what? 04:14 AT: i suppose 04:14 AT: i may have implied that libby 04:15 AT: ma yhave purposelly been targeting me 04:15 AT: when she sent lila to you 04:15 AT: Oh. 04:15 AT: I see. 04:15 AT: She tolld me that herr vision of rellationships was being interrferred with 04:15 AT: Because this was Carra, forr the time being I'm going to bellieve that 04:16 AT: yes 04:16 AT: As welll as it being used against me by the newest seerr. 04:16 AT: sigh yes 04:16 AT: it was only a thought 04:16 AT: i think i'm getting too paranoid 04:17 AT: Parranoia isn't alll bad, but you have to trry to keep it in check 04:17 AT: Especiallly with Serrios. 04:17 AT: i know 04:17 AT: i just 04:17 AT: he's the only one that can get through to her 04:17 AT: and i'm tired of feeling like she's just joshing around with us 04:17 AT: I think I can. 04:18 AT: i hope so 04:20 AT: She's not horrriblle 04:20 AT: She's just misjudged a few things and doesn't entirrelly underrstand ourr cullturre 04:20 AT: Herr motives arren't alll bad, and she can be reasoned with 04:20 AT: ... 04:21 AT: yes but that holier than thou attitude i feel sometimes 04:21 AT: irritates me 04:21 AT: Irrritation is fairr 04:21 AT: she tried to negotiate for nyarla 04:21 AT: i'm tired after being angry and then hearing stuff like that 04:22 AT: I mean I coulld arrgue that in that sense, rellative to us, she's comparrablle to Scarrllet. 04:22 AT: And you trrust herr 04:22 AT: And I trrust you 04:22 AT: i supppooooose 04:22 AT: speaking of scarlet 04:22 AT: she was unaware that diamonds are romance to us 04:22 AT: Oh 04:23 AT: she thought it was something friendly 04:23 AT: Welll I'm somewhat surrprrised 04:23 AT: yes but i suppose from an outside culture look 04:23 AT: mmm 04:23 AT: it could seem that way? 04:23 AT: I suppose 04:27 AT: Regarrdlless 04:27 AT: We need to keep in mind that they're alliens. 04:29 AT: yes 04:29 AT: i guess i've been a little harsh 04:31 AT: Welll she's sorrt of fucked up a few times 04:31 AT: LLike that's undeniablle 04:31 AT: But she's not the enemy herre. 04:34 AT: it feels like it 04:35 AT: I know. 04:35 AT: LLet me deall with herr, okay? 04:35 AT: ... 04:35 AT: alright 04:36 AT: i mean 04:36 AT: at least until i'm... stable 04:36 AT: I'lll be yourr sworrd arrm. 04:36 AT: <> 04:36 AT: thank you <> 04:37 AT: Do you stilll want me to tallk to Scarrllet? 04:38 AT: it probably wouldn't hurt 04:38 AT: i've asked her to help me in terms of... avoiding making bad decisions 04:38 AT: as you can imagine if something happens to me without letting you all know it was my choice... 04:38 AT: i will wait though 04:39 AT: until serios as checked me 04:39 AT: Allrright. 04:39 AT: ... You're stilll going to be at the balll, right? 04:39 AT: ofc! 04:39 AT: i'm hosting it 04:39 AT: Okay 04:39 AT: Good 04:39 AT: I'm just making surre 04:39 AT: and that will probably be the only time i see serios 04:39 AT: for a long time as well 04:39 AT: Because I'm not surre that I coulld host it in yourr stead 04:40 AT: hehe i'm sure you'd do a fine job 04:41 AT: Aaisha that's a llie 04:41 AT: I've neverr done anything forrmall beforre in my LLIFE 04:41 AT: I don't even know what's supposed to happen 04:41 AT: How arre we doing the gift giving 04:42 AT: sigh i still need to think about that 04:42 AT: ours will at least probably be before the event 04:42 AT: I mean therre willl be a llot of peoplle therre and that's a llot of prresents on shorrt notice 04:42 AT: it is but they aren't required 04:42 AT: if no one can grab one 04:43 AT: I mean it seems llike maybe we shoulld make rulles forr it? 04:43 AT: So that everryone gets something at lleast 04:46 AT: yes that would seem prudent 04:46 AT: did you have anything in mind? 04:46 AT: Uh 04:46 AT: Uhhh 04:46 AT: I don't know. 04:48 AT: Again I'm not surre what woulld reallly worrk 04:49 AT: i'll think on it... 04:49 AT: oh 04:49 AT: did you know there was a species of sentient oranges in the twink's universe 04:49 AT: ... Sentient orranges? 04:50 AT: yes! 04:50 AT: alternia conquered a few interesting planets but i've never heard of that before 04:50 AT: Welll okay 04:51 AT: Neitherr have I 04:51 AT: Orrange you gllad we didn't? 04:51 AT: lorrea please 04:52 AT: At the verry lleast I didn't pllanet out 04:52 AT: Which was prrobablly why it was so bad 04:53 AT: ... i shouldn't be surprised you enjoy puns so much 04:53 AT: Why not? 04:53 AT: because you enjoy springing them on me so often 04:54 AT: not that i mind 04:54 AT: Welll yes 04:55 AT: Worrdpllay is enterrtaining 04:56 AT: I didn't spend ALLL of my time swinging a saberr arround and posing in my cape 04:56 AT: Onlly about seventy five perrcent of it 04:57 AT: oh you didn't? and here i was so certain that you did 04:57 AT: hehe 04:57 AT: I spent a good bit of time wrriting 04:57 AT: And allso reading 04:57 AT: oooh? 04:57 AT: Yes 04:58 AT: I didn't exactlly have a llibrrarry but I had a few books herre and therre 04:58 AT: what did you write about? 04:58 AT: A llot of things 04:58 AT: Historricall fantasy mostlly 04:58 AT: I think Serrios read a few of them at some point 04:59 AT: ohgosh 04:59 AT: he probably took them seriously 04:59 AT: would you mind if i read them? 04:59 AT: I don't have most of them with me right now 04:59 AT: I coulld get you something! 05:02 AT: yes!! that would be wonderful 05:03 AT: I'lll see what I can find 05:04 AT: :D 05:06 AT: I hope it llives up to yourr expectations 05:08 AT: i'm sure it will if its something you wrote :) 05:27 AT: I mean maybe 05:30 AT: I mean apparrentlly they're good enough forr peoplle that arren't Serrios to bellieve them 05:30 AT: oh are they really? 05:31 AT: who else did you get in on it? 05:31 AT: Welll a fairr numberr of peoplle have seen them in varrious forrms 05:31 AT: I tolld Carra one and she was imprressed 05:31 AT: oooh! it must be really good then! 05:32 AT: ... was this the journel that was going around? 05:32 AT: What jourrnall 05:32 AT: Wait 05:32 AT: Oh 05:32 AT: That one 05:33 AT: Haha, errr. 05:33 AT: Maybe a llittlle bit 05:33 AT: he didn't give me many details but 05:33 AT: i mean he just mentioned it? 05:33 AT: I stilll have it 05:33 AT: By which I mean he sent it to me to interrprret 05:34 AT: pffthehe does he know you're the writer? 05:34 AT: No. 05:34 AT: And I'm harrdlly about to telll him 05:35 AT: hehe what was the journal about? 05:35 AT: It was the jourrnall of an ancient trrolll's herroic explloits 05:35 AT: oooh? sounds interesting 05:35 AT: And endllesslly irrritating the tyrrannicall emprress 05:36 AT: A few ratherr imprressive feats with a few morre romantic segments 05:37 AT: Alll wrritten in the firrst perrson of courrse, it's herr jourrnall afterr alll 05:37 AT: ofc! that sounds like such a tale i would love to read it 05:38 AT: It seems llike Serrios enjoyed it. 05:38 AT: I stilll have it, actuallly 05:38 AT: he loves hearing about ancient trolls he would 05:40 AT: Give me some time and I'lll have something forr you. 05:45 AT: sure!! 05:45 AT: i can't wait :) 05:46 AT: :D 05:57 AT: have you gotten a chance to learn more about your powers yet? 05:58 AT: Not yet. 05:58 AT: Though I cerrtainlly think I have a betterr underrstanding of them. 05:58 AT: that's good!! 05:59 AT: mmm i could always help you avoid mistakes as well? 05:59 AT: wuth rules? 05:59 AT: I woulld ratherr not relly on them 05:59 AT: If SOMEONE can interrferre with LLibby's sight, they coulld prrobablly bend yourr rulles, too 06:00 AT: ... i suppose 06:00 AT: since they have the class to do so 06:03 AT: Yes. 06:03 AT: I'm going to llearrn to handlle these powerrs by my own abillity. 06:03 AT: well said :) 06:07 AT: it's much more satisfying to work under our own power 06:07 AT: Yes. 06:19 AT: mmm i suppose i should be planning an event... 06:19 AT: If you need hellp I can make an efforrt 06:22 AT: Even though I reallly have no idea 06:24 AT: i'll let you know :) i've planned a few even if i never... well went to any i have an idea 06:24 AT: Allrright 06:40 AT: oh i have an idea for some things you might like to wear! 06:40 AT: Oh? 06:41 AT: yes!! i'll make sure the outfit for the dance is practical :) 06:41 AT: and a few extra things too! 06:42 AT: I mean if you say so?? 06:42 AT: How fancy does it even have to be 06:43 AT: not super fancy! i know everyone probably doesn't have super fancy 06:43 AT: it's mostly for fun! 06:43 AT: so i'm trying to think of good games and stuff too 06:44 AT: I'm surre you'lll have grreat ideas 06:45 AT: mmm hopefully! 06:50 AT: I mean I bellieve you can 06:51 AT: i'm mostly worried about not hitting everyone's interests 06:54 AT: Welll we coulld allways trry to figurre that out on the flly 06:55 AT: well that's true we could! 06:56 AT: I mean it's an awfull llot of peoplle 06:57 AT: So pllanning forr EVERRYONE seems llike a llot on such shorrt notice 06:57 AT: yes i'd like to geenerally have everyone enjoying themselves though? 06:58 AT: Yeah. 06:58 AT: Don't worrk yourrsellf too harrd though, okay? 06:58 AT: I'lll hellp you set everrything up. 06:59 AT: i won't! i enjoy doing this type of thing and serios said libby would help 06:59 AT: though i'm avoiding talking to her 06:59 AT: but that will help thank you! 07:00 AT: Do you want me to tallk to herr forr you? 07:02 AT: mmm i think it would be something done better with me talking to her... 07:02 AT: If you think so! 07:02 AT: but i suppose talking to the handmaidens instead would work? 07:02 AT: since they work so closely with her 07:02 AT: They're verry hellpfull 07:03 AT: That sounds llike a good idea! 07:03 AT: If you want I coulld hellp? 07:05 AT: yes that would be lovely! i've never talked to them and i'm a bit... nervous right now 07:05 AT: They've both been fairrlly reasonablle to me 07:06 AT: so i've heard! mmm just nervous 07:07 AT: Yeah 07:07 AT: I underrstand 08:56 AT: Footsteps 08:56 AT: Prrobablly Arrty 08:56 AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr 08:56 AT: <> 08:56 AT: oh? <> 08:57 AT: Not lletting him run past me 08:57 AT: Take carre 08:57 -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:57 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha